Listen to you Heart
by only as a muse
Summary: Basically what happens after gone with the wind. This is my first fic. Tell me how you really think of it so far. If it sux say so. Thanx!
1. The End

Scarlett looked up from where she lay crying on the steps. I'll get him back! I know I will. I've always been able to get what I've wanted. Slowly, Scarlett stood up. Shaking violently she walked up towards the prison that was her room.  
  
Scarlett paused as she passed Rhett's room. I was a fool to think Rhett's room was empty. He always had Bonnie. I was the one with the empty room. Empty save for my foolish pride. Scarlett hesitated only a moment before entering Rhett's room. She touched the finished wood of Rhett's large bed.  
  
Stopping before his bureau, she opened up a drawer. On top of his neatly folded cravates was a picture of Scarlett and Rhett on their honey moon. Scarlett's grip on the photo slipped as she gasped at the rush of memories that overwhelmed her.  
  
Rhett had loved her so much and she had treated him so poorly. Scarlett walked to Rhett's bed, and enfolded herself in the large blue blanket that smelled uniquely like Rhett.  
  
As she fell asleep her last thoughts were of Rhett's last words, "My dear, I don't give a damn." 


	2. The Dream

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks so much for the great reviews. I really didn't think anyone would like it.  
  
Emma (Nsdreamangel@msn.com) - Thanks for the great review! I hope I can keep you intrigued.  
  
SilentBanshee - Cool Name! I hope to see where this goes to! LOL!  
  
Jena - I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. The last one was short, because I was supposed to be doing my homework, but instead I was goofing around.  
  
Snuffles 55 -- I will try to continue with this fanfic. I don't quite know what a Beta-Reader is, but if you tell me what it is, then maybe?  
  
Myra2003 - Thanks for the great review!!  
  
Meghan - I'll try to continue this as much as I can!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Author's note: Seeing as I'm only a freshman in high school, it's going to be hard to keep up with all my homework AND this fanfic, but I'll try as hard as I can.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LISTEN TO YOUR HEART  
  
Chapter Two: The Dream  
  
Scarlett awoke with a ringing in her ears. Her head hurt from crying in her sleep. Not quite knowing where she was Scarlett stepped out of Rhett's bed. The process was long and slow because she had not bothered to take of her gown and petticoats to put on a nightgown.  
Scarlett stepped out of Rhett's room in a daze. She remembered what had happened the day before, but could not quite register it. Scarlett approached the grand staircase, and had to clasp the banister so she would not fall.  
Slowly, and deliberately she walked down the staircase. She would get something to eat. Food always made a bad situation better. Then she would go to Tara, her beloved Tara.  
She reached to bottom of the stairs only to be bombarded by her servant, Pansy. "Oh, Miss Scarlett! You's looks so poorly. Get up there's in your room right now's." Scarlett, too weary to argue solemnly nodded, and retraced to her steps up the stairs.  
  
Scarlett's next few days were spent in the quite solitude of her misery. Pansy telling her she needed to keep up on her health and Scarlett numbly following orders.  
It was the day before Melanie's funeral when Pansy told Scarlett, "Miss Scarlett, you's better eat so you's can be strong for Miss Wilke's funeral."  
Looking up from her plate Scarlett replied, "Melly's funeral. It's too soon, it can't be tomorrow. I can't think about that today Pansy, I'll, I'll think about it tomorrow."  
"Yes'um, whatever you say Miss Scarlett."  
  
That night, Scarlett tossed and turned in her bed sheets as her old dream came back stronger than ever. She was once again in the mists that had become her life. She was continually running, never knowing where she was going.  
Then, as if by fate, she saw Melly standing there holding out her hand, "Oh, Scarlett It's ok. Everything's going to be all right. Captain Butler loves you so."  
"Oh, Melly!" Scarlett cried as she reached out to touch Melanie only to have her disappear.  
Scarlett continued to search thought the dreadful mist until she heard a soft laughter. "Daddy, watch me jump!"  
'Oh God,' thought Scarlett, 'please don't make me relive that awful moment. I couldn't stand to see Bonnie die again.'  
As Scarlett felt she was getting closer to her destination she saw Rhett. He was laughing with a menace she had never seen before.  
"Oh, Rhett!" she cried, "Please don't leave me now. I love you please stay."  
Rhett only looked at her with a grin that was uniquely his. "Farewell Scarlett, I could never love you. You're even lower than Belle Watling; at least I had respect for her."  
When that, Rhett too faded away into the mist, to leave Scarlett all alone.  
  
Scarlett awoke drenched with sweat. She had had her dream again. The sun was out and for the first time in days Scarlett came out of her daze. Today was Melanie's funeral.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it!! I don't think it was as good as last time, but review please!!  
  
All reviews welcome! 


	3. The Funeral

When Scarlett stepped out of the miserable house on Peachtree Street it was raining a slow steady rain that seemed to match Scarlett's thoughts. I_ shan't cry, I won't let them see me cry_, she said to herself as the newly hired Negro named Zachary helped her into the carriage.  
  
She had not bothered to put on rouge this morning; she had not bothered to iron out the wrinkles on her mourning dress. If she had bothered to look in the mirror she would have seen herself skinny, malnourished and haunted. As the carriage ride progressed, she had time to think about the last two weeks. She hadn't gotten over the fact that Rhett had left her for good or even begin to comprehend that Melly was truly gone. The carriage stopped with a jolt as it stopped outside of the cemetery gates.  
  
Zachary helped Scarlett step out of the carriage, and then returned to his seat in the carriage, leaving Scarlett alone. When she arrived, everyone turned to see who had arrived. Upon seeing it was Scarlett, many faces became buried in hands and whispers could be heard. All eyes were on Scarlett as she approached Melly's casket.  
  
As Scarlett stood staring at the wooden box that held her best, and only friend Melly, the rain started to pour. Scarlett became numb, not only in body, but in mind. She had carried many heavy loads, but this was the one to break her, the one to tear down her spirit. Scarlett knew that after this day she would never be the same, but just how, not even she knew.  
  
The pastor's sermon was all a blur to her; she wasn't able to think about anything much less God, as she stared at the tiny coffin. _That can't be Melly's_, she thought, _it's so cold. She'll become sick. They must let her out_. As the sermon closed the pastor ended with, "...and we shall begin her everlasting journey by burying her." (A/N: yeah.... that was bad, but yeah...)  
  
As the first mound of mud hit Melly's coffin, Scarlett broke. "NO!" she cried, "You mustn't do this to Melly. She's just fine. She'll become sick if you leave her in there. It's so cold and she's so tiny. She'll never last!" Scarlett was beyond caring what the other peahens thought when she burst out crying. Sobs that racked her already beaten up body. "No!" she screamed over and over again, until her voice was hoarse. Soon, her corset became too tight, her breathing too irregular, and everything became darker and darker. The last thing she saw before everything went black was a pale and panicked looking face, on a usually tan and mocking man.  
  
Yeah. That's my story so far. I think this chapter was really sucky, but I came up with a new idea for where this is going to go. I think it will be a little different from most stories. Or at least I hope so.  
  
Well, tell me what you think, Ashley 


End file.
